


Capture

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus get their hands on someone Wash wasn't keeping an eye on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

The shuffle of feet surrounding Cabbose after he had been found outside the base was deafening. Wash noted that the blue soldier had gone missing days prior and with each passing hour, they feared that only a body would come back. He knew that Felix and Locus had grabbed him, especially after Carolina had relayed that Locus had been able to listen in on radio transmissions where they were currently stationed.

Caboose had disappeared when Wash was keeping too close of an eye on Tucker because he figured that with the two of them working together now, or rather working together since the beginning, they had talked about the weak points where they could strike to rattle everyone. Wash had figured that the two of them would go after Tucker. He was wrong.

The circle around them grew as Wash knelt down beside Dr. Grey. Carolina joined them as Grey scanned Caboose, shaking her head.  
"We’ll be lucky if he makes it through the night," she said, "we don’t have much in the way of medical supplies and my scanner is for just that, scanning." Her grim tone was the opposite of her usual cheery demeanor.

Wash tossed Caboose’s helmet to the side, brushing back the matted brown hair.

"Hey Wash. Where is Church?" he asked weakly, scanning.

"Right here, buddy," Church said as he appeared beside Carolina, "how are you feeling?"

"I hurt, Church."

"I think we all are right now." Around them, Grif leaned against Simmons as one of his arms wrapped around the taller man. Tucker hand rested on Wash’s shoulder.

"Caboose, what did they do to you? How did they capture you?" Wash asked, the panic rising to his voice.

"Wash, not now," Tucker hushed, his hand gripping Wash’s shoulder tighter.

"Hey buddy, can I come in and help you? So you don’t feel alone?" Church asked, looking to Carolina for approval. She nodded as Caboose smiled and Church’s holo ‘ran’ towards Caboose’s head.

The blue turned quiet, his smile getting bigger and Wash could swear he could hear the echo of Church telling Caboose a story over the next couple of minutes, talking about how he missed hims since he and Carolina had left. Wash pursed his lips, growing concerned as Caboose’s eyes closed.

"Caboose?" Wash asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Epsilon?" Carolina called out, her head growing quiet.  
Caboose?”

"Church?"


End file.
